


Skinship in Hoshido

by ShyVibrance



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the 'my room' feature in fe:fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinship in Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

> i love tsubaki so much goddam

  Lady Kamui lived in an odd tree house near the castle. Though it didn't look like much on the inside, it was decorated nicely inside. The old tree house hadn't gotten much use before Lady Kamui arrived. Tsubaki had heard stories of Lady Sakura and Lord Takumi using it to play in when they were younger, though Lord Takumi would never admit to doing such childish things. But it had been unused for about 7 years. Lady Kamui liked her space so she insisted on moving into it when she first arrived in Hoshido. Lord Ryouma had his doubts about allowing her to live anywhere outside the castle, but Lady Kamui is rather stubborn. Along with her butler and maid, the small shelter had been restored to it's previous state, though it was decorated for an adult rather than children.

  It was about 7pm and the sun was slowly setting. Lady Kamui had asked to meet Tsubaki in her room before the sun set. He approached the large Daimyo oak tree. Boards of wood were nailed to the tree to serve for a ladder. He could climb up them rather easily, but he felt terrible for soldiers in heavy armor who had to climb up here. He climbed up onto the decking and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps coming from the opposite side. Lady Kamui appeared behind the door. She looked curious at first, but her face broke into a pleasant smile once she saw his face.

  "Ah, Tsubaki. How delightful to see you." She said cheerfully.

  "Yes, the same to you Lady Kamui. May I come in?" He responded.

  "Of course, I've been expecting you." She motioned him to come in.

  He stepped in the small house after Lady Kamui. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. Lady Kamui came to a sudden stop in the middle of the room. Luckily Tsubaki managed to stop in time. If he had stopped even a millisecond later, surely he would have run into her. _That was close..._ _I almost made a mistake in front of Lady Kamui...I must be more careful. She's probably looking out to make sure I don't make mistakes..._ She turned to face him. A determined expression resting on her face. They stood like that for a few seconds.

  "Why are you staring at me like that~? Did I do something wrong?" He asked jokingly. It had been meant as a joke, but her expression didn't change and that began to worry him. All he could do was stare at her and keep a steady expression.

  After a few moments she broke into a smile and let out a laugh. "Hehe, I'm just messing with you."

  Tsubaki felt a large weight lift off his shoulders. "Oh, Lady Kamui! How cruel of you, teasing me like that~"

  "But you did have a pretty guilty look on your face. _Did_ you do something wrong, I wonder?" She questioned further, taking a step closer and raising an eyebrow.

  "Well... Anyone would feel guilty after receiving that stare." he defended.

  "Huh, I never knew my gaze had that kind of power. Maybe I can use this to my advantage."

  "Don't get any evil thoughts now~"

  "I won't do anything bad, I promise."

    She stood up straighter and poked Tsubaki on the nose. An odd gesture. She seemed intrigued by his face. She reached up and pet his bangs. She slid her hand down to cup his cheek.

  "What are you doing? Admiring me?" Tsubaki asked playfully, but genuinely curious.

  "You could say that. In Nohr we had this thing called 'skinship'. One person touches the other and they grow closer." Lady Kamui explained.

  "In that case, I'm honored you'd like to become closer with me, Lady Kamui." He did a small bow.

  She pat his head before he raised it. She put her hands on his shoulders and slid them down to his hands. She looked up at him, smiling pleasantly.

  "Well, I think we've bonded enough for tonight. Thanks for taking the time to come visit me." Lady Kamui said cheerfully.

  "No problem. Just let me know when you need me again~" Tsubaki replied.

 

  Tsubaki watched Lady Sakura feed the koi in the pond. The koi were over over 100 years old, the pond had been around for quite awhile. Originally it was Lady Hinoka's duty to take care of the fish, but the fish did poorly under her care; at least 12 died of starvation and who knows how many had been eaten by cranes and other birds. Once Lady Sakura found out about the fish, she vowed to treat them better than her sister. Not that it was Lady Hinoka's fault, she focused so much on training, it's no wonder she would have forgotten about something as small as this. Tsubaki did have to appreciate the fish though. They were beautiful, such vibrant oranges and whites and blacks in their scales. Sometimes Lady Sakura would find a fish she really liked and make Tsubaki and Kazahana come look at it. Today him and Kazahana were watching the young princess hand feed the koi once again. Tsubaki watched intently but was interrupted by Kazahana's voice.

  "Hey, Tsubaki," She said in a hushed tone. "Have you noticed something... odd about Lady Kamui?"

  "No... what do you mean by 'odd'?" Tsubaki questioned.

  "Well... she's been inviting lots of people into her room and just...petting them, I guess? I talked to Oboro this morning, and she invited her over to touch her, and she did the same to me last night."

  "She also invited me to her room yesterday evening." Tsubaki said.

  "Oh really? Huh." Kazahana responded. "Don't you find it weird for her to be doing that?"

  "Not really. I mean, people have stranger hobbies than that. And besides, she's royalty of Hoshido, we really shouldn't be judging her like this..." He turned to Kazahana. "You wouldn't want me to report you to Lady Sakura, would you?"

  "W-well... I have been friends with Sakura for years, so she would never fire me-"

  Tsubaki took a step towards Lady Sakura, cutting off Kazahana. She grabbed his arm hurriedly.

  "No!! No, please don't tell her what I said, she'll get angry at me if I say something bad about her sister..." Kazahana pleaded.

  Tsubaki let out a soft laugh. "I was just kidding. But, consider this a warning. You shouldn't talk bad about royalty when you're the one who serves them."

  "Okay... I won't talk about Kamui anymore."

  "Kazahana?"

  "Yes?"

  "It's 'Lady Kamui' to you."

  "Pfft...Alright."


End file.
